


On the house (and back to yours)

by Capbookie



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Coffee Mishaps, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, Ex Sex, F/F, F/M, It ended up not being enemies, Misunderstandings, Not her ex tho, One Night Stands, just- yeah just an FYI, not exactly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbookie/pseuds/Capbookie
Summary: Barbie- Asami seemed to ponder over something for a moment before she pressed her lips, straightened her back and reached out a hand.Korra focused on the outstretched hand (a hard thing to do when the edge of her eyesight is so fuzzy) and squinted slightly -to make the double vision calm down a notch. she shook it.Asami's hand was warm. And calloused, she must work with her hands regularly. Despite the roughness of her skin, Barbie's nails were filed and manicured.Her hand was warm and her smile was warmer but Barbie's eyes were colder than ever when she squeezed Korra's hand and shook it, following the -quite painful- handshake with a polite "nice to meet you Korra."She wants to play that game? Korra gladly accepted the challenge.She plastered on a smile, squeezed Asami's hand harder, and replied with a sugary sweet-"Likewise".Aka- the one where Asami and Korra are both stupidly drunk and just plain stupid.
Relationships: Bolin & Korra & Mako (Avatar), Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra & Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Past Mako/Asami
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	1. Spilled coffee and drunken mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> I posted a tumblr shitpost about this and decided to give it a shot.

Korra tightened her scarf and pulled on her gloves. The cold of the mid-winter weather was biting and brutal.

She'd contemplated grabbing an extra coat on her way out but she was already in a hurry, having woken up far too late after her alarm clock broke.  
She'd definitely start using her phone as a safety net from now on.

The streets were surprisingly bustling for such a horrible day.  
Poor workers walked quickly, hoping to catch up with the time, the sidewalk was filled with people, hurrying to do their jobs and duties.  
Korra had a job to do to, but she wouldn't get to do it on time.  
Korra glanced at her watch, the surface covered with raindrops, and cursed her blasted lack of alarm repeatedly.  
She quickened her pace, checking her watch occasionally while doing so.  
She was so invested in watching her time tick away by the seconds, she didn't notice the phone absorbed individual walking in front of her until it was too late.

Korra yelped as she fell backwards, landing hard on the concrete in a way that will definitely be seen and felt tomorrow. Although it was difficult to worry about those future pains while her torso was aflame with the heat of a steaming cup of coffee. She should have brought an extra layer, just for the added protection. But for now she had better things to do, like screaming at the asshole that decided she should arrive at the station late, in a desperate need for a change of clothes and in an extra pissy mood (and Beifong is going to fire her ass if she doesn't get there soon.)

_The faint "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Didn't register._

Korra was planning to do exactly that when she looked up into the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen, eyes which she would have taken the proper amount of time to fully appreciate were it not for her current situation.  
So instead of flirting the green-eyed beauty's ass off, Korra proceeded to yell at her.

"Watch where you're going Barbie!"

Green eyed Barbie's expression changed from worried to agitated faster than the blink of one of her gorgeous eyes.

"Watch where I'm going? you weren't exactly paying attention." Barbie crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side.

Korra took a step forward right into Barbie's personal space and jabbed a finger at her chest (it is a nice chest), "Looky here, hun, I am having a very-" Korra punctuated the sentence with a pointed raise of her eyebrows, "-very bad day, and it's barely 8 am, so I'd like to move on, change out of my sweaty, coffee stained _new_ shirt and get to work only an hour late, instead of two, so if you could skedaddle out of the way, that'd be great!"

Barbie frowned, "Well, I'm sorry you're having a rough day but you shouldn't take it out on others! And just an FYI- you're not the only one having a bad day darling so if you can just get out of my face and get a move on like you wanted that'd be lovely!" (She had a nice voice actually, Korra would have enjoyed it more had it not been yelling at her).

"Fine!" Korra waved her hands widely, hitting a stray pedestrian in the face "I'm in a hurry anyway!"

The hurt pedestrian flipped Korra the bird, she flipped it back- and Barbie flipped her shiny, soft looking hair over her shoulder, her features twisted into a scowl, "Fine!" Seriously, she could compete with Tenzin right now "Goodbye!"

Barbie stomped around Korra, bumping her arm and mumbling about a 'perfectly fine cup of coffee wasted' in the process, her empty cup crushed in her fist.  
Korra turned back, fully prepared to get into a screaming rematch.

But no, no she shouldn't, she's late and she shouldn't waste her time on a stuck up model. She channeled her inner Tenzin and took a deep breath.  
With stiff legs, Korra turned back around and continued her walk to the station.

* * *

The clock ticked painfully slowly as Korra swiveled her chair in circles.  
She tapped her fingers on her desktop and whistled the familiar tune of 'secret tunnel'.

Mako, evidently did not like secret tunnels seeing as he stopped her chair from spinning with his foot and glared at her. "Stop that, _one_ of us is trying to work here." his sharp eyebrows highlighted his sour mood in an almost comical way.

Mako was Korra's partner at the force- and a former life partner, but they learned rather quickly that their relationship isn't a romantic one. Luckily, They managed to stay friends and co-workers, and they owed it to Bolin- the stubborn little git wasn't happy with their temporarily severed communication, and he contributed a lot into fixing it.

Korra lifted her legs into Mako's lap "I agree, I am attempting to accomplish something" she waved her hand dismissively "no idea what you're aiming at tho."

Mako pushed her legs off of him, "C'mon Korra, we have 15 minutes left and then we can go home."

"I don't wanna go home. Home is boring." She whined.

Mako, well acquainted in the language of Korra, made a suggestion "how about we round up some people and head to the pub, huh? I know Bumi will make your special" he nudged her thigh.

_Hmmmm..._

The Korra special is a masterful piece of work... A fruity exotic drink filled with all kinds of different alcoholic beverages (it's definitely not for everyone, Opal nearly puked when she tried it, but then again Opal has always been a lightweight).

Korra inspected her nails "I suppose that could be fun" she grinned at Mako and jabbed him with the eraser part of her pencil, "and I'd love to finally meet the mysterious Asami..." She wiggled her eyebrows in a highly suggestive manner.

Mako looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, "actually, Asami and I broke up a couple of days ago, so I don't think that would be a good idea."

Korra gasped "nooo! But I thought you said she was perfect!"

"She is- she's great, but she's not the one for me, we don't- don't want the same things in life and with our jobs and everything... It.. it doesn't work."

Korra pat his back, "that's too bad, you wouldn't shut up about her two days ago but now that I wanna hear it there's nothing to hear?" Mako glared at her "Yeah yeah it's a shame you broke up and that you're sad about it etc etc..."

Korra jumped up from her seat, the sudden movement knocking her chair back into the desk, causing a minor avalanche "I know just what to do!"

  
She jabbed her pointer finger into Mako's forehead and he squinted in an attempt to look at it, "you, my friend, need a rebound, and what better way to get one than going to a pub and getting black-out drunk?"

Mako's eyebrows drew together in confusion "that is exactly what I suggested earlier."

"No, it's my idea and I'm taking credit."

"Right. Except that it's mine."

"Nope."

"Yuh."

Korra shook her head "No, I was definitely the one who said we should go to the bar."

Mako grinned.

"Ah ha! You said pub earlier! Liar" he said in an obnoxious sing song voice.

"No I said pub" she pouted "I said pub, you said bar."

"No you-"

"Whatever it doesn't matter, let's just call Bolin and head over to Varrick's."

Mako's smug smile faded, "no, but I won-" Korra pressed her finger to his lips and shushed him.  
  


* * *

Varrick's is the group's favourite pub. And bar. And possibly club as well.

Much like Varrick, the place is a lot of things at once. There's a bar at the right, a seating area filled with polished wooden tables at the back of the room and a disco style dance floor at the left side of the room, flashing with colorful lights and constantly swarming with people wearing skimpy clothing and cat ears.

Korra grabbed a pair of cat ears for herself at the entrance as the jumper wished her a good evening and a fantastic lay. She thanked him.

"Korra!"

Korra turned towards the origin of the yell and in between waves of hands and shaking fists she located Bolin waving at her at the right corner booth.  
She pushed people aside and cleared her path to the table.

"Hey Korra!" Opal's cheery greeting lifted Korra's mood automatically.

She smiled back, "Hey Opal how've you been? Is Bo treating you alright?"

"I've been treating her like the queen she is," Bolin leaned down to kiss Opal's head.

Opal giggled, "everything is going fine, Korra and while I appreciate your concern, Bolin is treating me very well indeed," she pecked his lips, "and vice versa," they both smiled like the lovesick dorks they are, while Korra and Mako traded worn out glances.  
Korra sat down next to Bolin, hoping against hope that the dork due wouldn't accidentally include her when they play footsie (again).

Just as she was getting comfortable in her seat, the waitress showed up, sliding in front of their table with a wide smile and a bouncy step.  
She balanced her tray on her hip and pulled out a notepad from the pocket (dear god, a woman wearing anything that has usable pockets? Outrageous) of her apron, all the while smiling pleasently.

"What would you like to order, dears?" Her cheerful, light voice reminded Korra of a humanoid answering machine.

Bolin started with Opal's order and was rattling off his own when he was rudely interrupted by the owner.

Varrick shoved The waitress aside, "nah uh Ginger, I told you I've got this table handled, go take a break and rest your feet, you'll need them for the shooting tomorrow." He exclaimed in trademark Varrick fashion.

The owner of the place isn't just the owner of the place- he's also an inventor, businessman, resident genius, director and really, who knows what else. He's also a class A weirdo, but that's just why they get along so well.

Varrick put a hand on the table and leaned into Bolin's face, "so..." He started "what brings you happy bunch to my lovely abode?"

"We were planning to get drunk, make mistakes, and maybe wake up in a dumbster fire with AIDS and a hobo." Said Mako.

"Oh ignore him, he's just bummed about his breakup. That's why we're here actually, to help our dear Mako get a rebound." Korra punched Mako's shoulder.

Mako frowned and gripped his assaulted shoulder, "I don't need a rebound I need- why does it even matter? Let's just get drunk".

Varrick signaled Ginger to come back and instructed her to give them some drinks on the house, Ginger didn't look all that happy about it but she complied and went to get some beer.

Varrick winked at Korra, "Ginger!" Ginger turned her head "get 2 of the Korra special! And a toothpick!" He said, then nudged Mako aside, squashing Opal -who let out an indignant squeak in turn- against the wall and effectively clearing space for him to sit down on.

Opal gestured at Varrick's suit as much as she could in her position, "Why are you all dressed up? Got anywhere to be?" She asked.

Varrick crossed his legs and leaned back, letting his head hit the partition with a dull thud.  
"I'm here for business. Got a meeting in..." He checked his phone "four minutes. So you better enjoy my presence in the meantime before I'm off to spread joy and money somewhere else." said Varrick.

Bolin and Opal shared a look before blushing and grinning widely.

"What..?" Mako asked, in a rather suspicious tone.

Bolin was quick to reassure that it's nothing like that and after some failed attempts at telling them what was up, Opal stopped his squeaking with an announcement.

"We're engaged!"

Korra gasped and congratulated them, Mako crossed his arms and smugly proclaimed that he knew all along, but after a gentle kick courtesy of Korra he stood up and clapped as well.  
Varrick on the other hand was already rattling off wedding themes and gift ideas.

"Beach! No, no... Too cheesy..." He twirled his mustache, "how about... Fourth of July!" He backtracked after seeing Opal's appaled look "Oh I know! Nature style!" Varrick accompanied the exclamation with jazz hands.

Bolin grabbed his chin, deep in thought.  
"That's actually not a bad idea..."

Opal considered Varrick for a second, looking at him up and down before she nodded and said, "Varrick, you're officially part of the wedding planning crew."

"Hold up."

The group turned towards Korra.  
She lifted her hand in the stop sign and protested, "If _Varrick_ is on the planning team, then so am I." Varrick was deeply offended by the way his name was said and he made sure to let her know by gripping his chest and complaining about his aching heart.

Mako followed Korra's lead, "And I'm your brother! I have a right to be a part of the crew!"

Bolin raised his hands in surrender.

Opal sighed, "ok ok, you'll all be on the team, don't worry."

Mako and Korra cheered loudly.

"Well it's been lovely chatting with all of you, but I have some duties of my own to fulfill, so congrats on the wedding, and don't get too drunk." Said Varrick.

Korra booed at him.

"Ohh who am I kidding, go ahead and pass out! Stay safe kiddos, Adiós!"  
Varrick retreated to the bar, sat down and slung his arm around the black-haired woman seated next to him.

Bolin frowned, "We're 26, not kiddos anymore."

Mako pinched Bolin's cheek "you'll always be a kiddo for me Bo." Bolin stuck out his tongue.

"Way to be mature Bo." Said Opal as she twirled her straw in her glass, sipping from it absentmindedly.

Bolin presented her with his tongue as well.

Korra signaled for Ginger to come over to the table again and gestured at the bar, "We would like to try... Every kind of alcohol you have." She nodded to herself, pleased with her decision.

Mako thanked Ginger, ever the gentleman, and downed a shot.

Bolin cheered him on with Korra while Opal ordered a third beer.

Korra raised her glass, "To Mako, get laid bud!"

"Get laid!" They chorused, clinking their glasses together and bottoming up.

* * *

Varrick rejoined their group after about... 5- 7? Korra counted on her fingers... 3 Korra specials and an unknown amount of shots.  
What happened? Uh yes, Varrick rejoined their group... With a person! Oh what a nice surprise, Korra likes new people.

"Yeah Korra we know," said Mako, as his head lolled to the side sleepily.

Korra rested her head on her hands and shut her eyes, hoping to manage a short nap.

"I can see you guys are having fun! Anyway, I came to drop this lovely lady-" he gripped the woman's arm, is it the one that was seating by the bar earlier? It might be. "- off at your table, I trust you can take care of her, she's also drank quite a few drinks ."

Opal greeted bar lady, "Hi, I'm Opal, this is Bolin-"

"Bolin!"  
That must have been the stranger, Korra's friends would know better than to scream while she's in pain.

"Hi Asami! I haven't seen you for a while now, how are you doing?" Bolin's smile was clear from his warm tone.

"Asami?" That was definitely Mako, judging by the way the table scrapped and the panic in his voice- yeah that's the sound of a person unexpectedly meeting their ex.

His ex... Asami! Huh, Korra wanted to meet that chick for some time now. But at the moment her head was heavy and the table was comfy so why bother?

"Uhh hi Mako" she was flustered, that's for sure, but she had a nice voice "I'm sorry, I um- Varrick didn't tell me it was you, here, I mean... I should go-"

"No!"  
That was 100% Bolin, he's probably laying it thick on the puppy eyes.

  
"Asami," he whined, "I missed you. You're nice and smarty and funny and-" Bolin hiccuped, "-and it's all Mako's fault! It's not fair and I was your friend first!"

Was he... Was he sobbing?

Asami chuckled, a bit awkwardly, "ok, Bo, I'll stay, but only if Mako is fine with it."

"But 'sami, Mako's sleepy"

"Ok than! I'd be happy to spend some time with you again, how about you introduce me?"

Bolin's mood did a complete 180 degrees, "Yeah!" He said, "that's Opal, my fiancee-"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks, it's still new but I'm really excited. Oh and the other sleepy head is Korra, she's Mako's partner in the force and our best friend." Opal replied.

Korra decided she should include herself in the conversation so she raised her head, still leaning it on her palms.

"Hi, I'm Korra, you must be the famous Asami."

...

It was weirdly quiet.  
Korra tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes and welcome Mako's ex properly so she smiled sleepily and faced the newcomer.

Barbie's green eyes are wide when Korra met them and her mouth was slightly parted in surprise.  
Korra must have been looking just as shocked as Barbie was so she forced her jaw to work and continued to stare at the bitch who spilled coffee at her and got her into trouble with Beifong (and sure, some of it might be Korra's fault but she chooses to blame her clock. And Mako's stupid ex).

Barbie- Asami seemed to ponder over something for a moment before she pressed her lips , straightened her back and reached out a hand.

Korra focused on the outstretched hand (a hard thing to do when the edge of her eyesight is so fuzzy) and squinted slightly -to make the double vision calm down a notch. she shook it.

Asami's hand was warm. And calloused, she must work with her hands regularly. Despite the roughness of her skin, Barbie's nails were filed and manicured.

Her hand was warm and her smile was warmer but Barbie's eyes were colder than ever when she squeezed Korra's hand and shook it, following the -quite painful- handshake with a polite "nice to meet you Korra."

She wants to play that game? Korra gladly accepted the challenge.

Korra plastered on a smile, squeezed Asami's hand harder, and replied with a sugary sweet-

"Likewise".

* * *

The rest of the night passed in a blur of flashing lights, yelling, dancing, headaches, jabs, nicknames and a whole lot of shots.

Korra struggles to grasp any stray details that she can, but she comes up empty.  
Well, she tried, so she might as well borrow her nose back into the pillow.

Korra nearly falls asleep again when it hits her.

This isn't her pillow.

The flowery perfume smell isn't present in her bed... Oh god.

Korra checked for clothing quickly and horrifyingly, found out there weren't any layers separating her from the blankets.

Korra readied herself and turned onto her side.

Black hair. lots of it. Inches from her face, bounds and bunches of black hair. it made her want to sneeze but that'll be a really horrible thing to do at her current situation, so she should just figure out if she knows her... Bedmate, put some clothes on and get the hell out.  
Yeah, that's a solid plan.

Korra kicked down the blanket, put her feet on the ground- carpet, a fluffy white carpet- and quietly stood up, the bed cricked in protest and Korra froze.  
She looked over her shoulder at the woman, who was now moving around a bit, but didn't seem to be awake.  
Korra breathed out in relief.

She creeped across the room and grabbed her pants from the back of a chair, her shirt was found next to the door and her underwear was located under the blanket.

The bra on the other hand...

Korra sweeped her gaze across the room- not by the closet, not on the carpet... She stopped.

Her bra was resting conspicuously on the nightstand by the black-haired woman's side of the bed.

Korra sighed.  
She took a careful step forward, her foot sinking into the carpeting, then another one and another one until she could finally reach out her hand and snag the bra away.

Korra clasped her bra and shrugged on her shirt, she was just pulling on her pants when she realised she still didn't know who her one night stand _is_.

She bent down, trying to get a closer look.b

but unfortunately a thick courtain of black hair was getting in her way.

Korra was contemplating pushing the strands of hair aside when the woman stirred.  
Korra pulled her hand back as if burned and breathed as quietly as she could.  
The woman moved around a bit before ultimately settling on her back, the action resulted in enough of her hair moving away from her face for Korra to get an idea of her identity.

She had a content smile on her face, and she was clearly comfortable and relaxed- Korra wasn't.

Nope. Not at all.

Korra was _not_ the tiniest bit relaxed because her mysterious one night stand was no longer so mysterious.

The black-haired woman she apperantly slept with wasn't a random chick from the pub.

It was Barbie.

She slept with Asami.

Varrick's business partner and Mako's freaking ex girlfriend.

Korra walked away from the bed, nearly stumbling over her pant leg.  
She fumbled for her shoes and pulled them on with shaking hands.

_Oh my spirits I slept with Mako's ex._  
_Worse, I slept with fucking Barbie- how can such a bitch be Mako's girlfriend? What does that say about me? Doesn't matter right now, focus._

Korra slipped out of the room, glanced at Asami one last time, and slowly closed the bedroom door.

She tiptoed across the apartment (it's a fairly big place, and it's designed quite tastefully- modern style- decorated with pictures and paintings that gave the space a personal touch.) and unlocked the chain by the door.

She opened the door to reveal a hallway

The sunlight streamed through the glass windows of the hallway and Korra could see the elevator at the end of it, like the light at the end of the tunnel.

At the other side of the tunnel, was a neighbor. In a jogging outfit and wearing headphones, but still very much a real person who can see her.

_Fuck it_

Korra passed through the doorway and ran down the hall, the door slamming shut behind her.

The disturbed neighbor pulled a single earpiece out.  
  



	2. Drunken mistakes and unfortunate encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I've been sitting on this one for a while and yeah, Idk.
> 
> Fuck it.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Korra!"

Korra swiveled her chair towards the sound.

And stood up so fast her chair rolled away and bumped into Mako, who rubbed his shin and made a faint sound of pain.

Ignoring Mako's suffering (per usual- there's a reason they didn't work out) Korra hastily straightened her shirt, faced her captain and saluted mockingly.

While frightening and fully capable of ending Korra with a single flick of her wrist, Beifong is relatively harmless when it comes to people she's fond of, and no matter how cross she is with Korra, there's a fondness in there they're both aware of.

Which is why Korra allows herself to crack jokes while being threatened so severely (to be fair, she'd probably be cracking jokes even if Beifong wasn't present).

Beifong glared and crossed her arms, her fingers too close to the gun on her holster for comfort. The metallic tool of death glistened in the LED lights of the station and Korra gulped at the sight. Beifong had excellent aim, that much is true, but she's also got a knack for elegance.

That odd little knack of her is apperant in her glower.

"Hey... Chief-uh how are you today?" Beifong didn't waver. "Is that a new jacket? It's definitely your color, don't you think?-" Korra fiddled with her badge, "how you doing?"

Beifong's glare could have melted metal with its intensity, and oh dear Korra does not like having that look trained on her. Besides -in the confidence of her own mind Korra is willing to admit it- Beifong is _scary as fuck_.

"Did you file the report?" She said, voice even but a tad too rough to appear unthreatening.

Korra rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "Well, no, not yet, but I-"

"Hand it in. You've got an hour." Beifong turned around and slammed the door of her office, the blinds rattling with the forcefulness of it.

Oh _jeez_ , Beifong is pissed.

  
The report in question is an important one, sure, but Korra would like to remain fully intact and it seems like that goal can only be achieved through distancing from the threat that is Captain Lin Beifong.

However, Korra was always lacking in the self preservation department.

"Wait! Beifong!" Korra shoved the report into Mako's arms and stalked off after the chief.

She banged her fist on the door. Repeatedly.

After the ninth knock, the door finally swooped open to reveal Beifong, scowling.

"What now?" She asked.

Korra spoke quickly, "I have a lead. A big one."

Beifong's eyebrow raised, doubtful.

The doubt is very much justified, considering the subject of this particular case.

His name is Amon- infamous local Robin Hood. His MO (the original MO at the very least): steal from the rich, bring them down a step and possibly humiliate them. That was it at first.

Then, Amon got more followers, through persuasion, bribery and pretty words and suddenly- they weren't just thieves.

They turned into a cult, of sorts, and they started aiming higher up the food chain; CEOs, political figures, the mayor, one time. They robbed banks and smashed windows, and sometimes, situations... Escalated.

Dead bodies started showing up, and the police was in high alert for a while, but it has been quiet for a while now. Too quiet.  
Amon is planning something big. They just don't know what.

But Korra has a lead

"I got a call." She paused, "This morning. It was a cabbage corp employee -he asked to remain anonymous- he told me of the alliance cabbage corp has with Amon." The poor worker had scrambled to explain about his reluctance to decline towards violence, he whispered about expectations and fears and Korra had done her best to be comforting.

"There's a weaponry shipment due next Thursday, and I'll bet you a hundred yuans that the weapons being delivered are going to be a part of Amon's next move."

Beifong tapped her foot.

"I think we should go after cabbage corp. We can take the weapons and study them and then we might even be able to figure out a way to stop them! And-"

"Let me stop you there," Beifong held up a hand, "this is all fine and dandy but the attack is imminent. This is an urgent matter and unfortunately, our team lacks the qualifications to take this kind of thing apart."

That might be a problem. They will need someone who understands machines and their inner workings, they need someone who isn't afraid to get their hands dirty. They need...

_Varrick!_

They need Varrick.

"Varrick."

"Hmm," Beifong narrowed her eyes, "Will he be needing our team?"

Korra shrugged, "Knowing Varrick, he'll probably bring his own team."

Beifong hummed again.  
"I want his team assembled before Tuesday."

"I'll pass it on," Korra saluted again.

Beifong tilted her head and looked Korra up and down.

"Good job." She said.

Korra traced Beifong's form on her way to the door, her jaw slack and her eyes wide. The Beifong seal of approval!

That's like the medal of courage! She might as well have been crowned as a knight! She pumped her fist in the air in her excitement and turned around to tackle Mako into a hug, making him drop the files that previously rested in his hands in the process.

"You did well Korra." he said, ruffling her hair lightly. "You're turning out to be a pretty good detective after all."

Yes. She _was_.

* * *

  
She was the worst detective in the history of worst detectives.

Why? Well, if she _was_ a good detective maybe she would have realized who Varrick's team might include.

But no, _no_.

No! because _of course_ she didn't consider the options.

For spirits' sake she'd seen them sitting together, side by side, discussing business matters! This shouldn't come as a surprise.  
And yet- Korra isn't prepared to see one miss Asami Sato when she walks into the tech room.

The tech room wasn't always called the tech room, but the name fits regardless.  
Computer screens decorate its walls, reflecting bright rectangular shapes onto the tiles.   
Wires are strewn across the floor in a complete disarray (this is a hazard, Korra had said so after she tripped on a stray wire and fell flat on her face, but nothing changed) and the work stations are messy and unorganized, perpetually so.

The chaos that is the tech room is highlighted by the -nearly blinding- white led lights that cast (worryingly) ominous shadows over Varrick's face and as much as Korra should be worrying about Varrick _-he has been known as an explosive individual-_ she really can't care less right now because suddenly she's welcomed with an eyeful of black hair and bright green eyes and a really lovely smile an-

"Hey Korra!" Asami waves cheerfully and gestures for Korra to come closer.  
Korra hesitates. 

What is there to say in this particular situation? Sorry I slept with you? I'm sorry I slept with you less than a week after you broke up with my best friend and co-worker? I regret having sex with you but it looks like we're going to be working side by side? My deepest apologies for bedding you in a drunkened haze?

She shakes her head minutely, No, no, that's stupid, she can just say hello, make some small talk and leave, politely, despite any leftover weirdness.

She takes a deep breath and walks over to Asami. "Hey Asami, just- yes, why are you here?" 

Asami lifts a single delicately sharp brow, "Because you asked for my help, did you not?"

Korra blanks.

Oh no.

Fucking _shit_ is she really- Asami is a part of Varrick's team.

"Right- right, yeah you're right, thanks for coming and working with us we appreciate your help and hope you'll have a wonderful stay here at-"

 _Oh spirits._  
That's her hotel's front desk script.  
Korra pales (and feels as though her cheeks are on fire all the same) and hopes she doesn't look as mortified as she feels.

_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck_

Asami raises her arm to rest on Korra's shoulder, her brows pinched in a worried expression.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes! I am fine." Korra squeaks out and mentally slaps herself, can she really not handle this better? At this point even _Mako_ would've done a better job.  
"I am absolutely one hundred percent a-ok."

Asami's lips press into a tight line, "If you ever want to talk about anything, I'm here." 

"Why would I want to talk about anything with you?" Korra says.

Ah shit that was a bit harsher than intended.

Asami flinches and Korra wishes to do the same. She clenches her hand in her pocket, her nails digging into her palm in a painful- but grounding way.

"Look, I know you and Mako used to date once, but so far you seem like a genuinely nice person and I don't want past relations to get in the way of us getting along." Says Asami, her voice slightly lower than before.

"Besides, we're going to be working together now. it's important that we do get along." She adds with a reassuring squeeze of Korra's shoulder.

Korra stares straight ahead, numbly.  
Her hands are clammy, the lights are far too bright and a migraine is starting to set in. She can't move her legs in her shocked-frozen state and her hands are shaking and blood is pounding in her ears and oh- 

The floor isn't supposed to be swaying like that, it's a miracle she hadn't fallen over (if she does, it's because of the wires. Definitely).

"Yeah, that would be best." Had her voice always sounded this weird? It's like speaking underwater, faint, incoherent and difficult to hear.   
But then again, she can't hear much of anything with the noisy echoing in her head, so maybe she she did speak at a normal volume.  
Hopefully.

Asami beamed at her and at that moment Korra swore she could have died horribly and went to hell and she wouldn't give a rat's ass as long as she got to see that beautiful smile again.  
It is a really bright smile, Asami has got freakishly clean teeth.

And really nice eyes.

And her hair is super shiny and pretty and oh- Korra must have touched her hair when they slept together and it must have been so soft-

"-orra?"

Korra startled out of her reverie with a slightly breathy "yeah?" And oh no, she is missing the mark on this entire conversation and it's actually kinda weird that she's the only awkward person in this interaction.

How can Asami be so calm right now? How is she so unaffected by their... _Affair_ while Korra endeavours to crawl into a hole and die?  
They both have some recollection of that night, don't they? 

_Does she?_

Asami continues, oblivious to Korra's internal turmoil, "You kind of spaced out there for a bit and frankly, I'm a bit concerned." On afterthought she adds, "Also, you're really pale."

Korra hurriedly assures her that it's nothing, really, she just feels a bit dizzy and nauseous and she should probably call in sick and head home.

_(What? She does!)_

Asami nods attentively and hands Korra a sleek black card.

Korra jabs her hand out and tugs the card out of Asami's grasp, none too gently, before parting with a choked "bye!" And a small wave of her hand.

She promptly leaves the room, straining hard not to run.

Korra quickens her pace -stopping briefly to let Beifong know of her early departure- and exits the station.

The wind bites at her cheeks viciously and her headache isn't letting up and the card is cold and her cheeks are warm but her head is far, far too light.

Korra turns at the next corner, breathing deeply, then examines the card in her hand.

It's a business card, that much is clear. Very modern looking, pretty fancy. Elegantly designed and rather thin. All standard business woman business card business. And a picture of said business woman, which, while slightly unusual, is understandable, seeing as Asami's looks can't possibly be harming her clientele.

The one extraordinary thing, however, is how fucking good Asami looks in the picture. That is absolutely not fair. Korra had never seen anyone -ever- looking half decent in whatever card's picture they have. It's not normal.  
And she's not even half decent, she's actually looking pretty fucking awesome!

But then again... Of course she looks good. Of course she's successful, young, healthy and smart. Because why would Mako date her otherwise? Korra can say a lot of things about Mako, but one thing she can give him credit for- he's got taste (he did date Korra for a while).

And she slept with her.

She fucking fucked his fucking ex.

And now she's supposed to be fucking working with said fucking ex.

What a fucking mess.  
  
Korra trips on a step and murmurs a quiet curse, then jumps the stairs two at a time, cursing all the while.

She greeted her neighbour on the way, because despite any disagreements they might have, she and Tenzin are friends and he does not deserve her shitty behaviour (Besides, every time she acts like an ass, he stretches the hell out of her during their weekly morning Yoga).

She passes Tenzin's apartment briskly and leaves him staring at her back, puzzled.

Korra opens the door, faltering slightly when she hears a questioning sound coming from Tenzin's apartment (probably Jinora) , and after a moment's hesitation, walks into her warm, homey and inviting, Asami lacking and food-filled flat.

She bangs the back of her head softly, the wooden door cricking quietly behind her, then throws the goddamned business card on the countertop and groans.

She is so _fucking screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> I feel like whatever qualms I had about cursing had diminished completely.

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I was capable of writing Romance, and I'm still not sure, but don't knock it until you try it, right?
> 
> This work will have multiple chapters, I still don't know the exact amount but be prepared for more.
> 
> English is not my first language btw so if you find any grammar mistakes or typos pls let me know.
> 
> Leave a feedback or a kudos and have a lovely day darlings ❤️


End file.
